The present invention relates to a CPU cooling system for use in a computer to dissipate heat from the CPU of the computer, and more particularly to such a CPU cooling system which comprises a water tank holding a liquid coolant, radiators, a water circulation pipe assembly for circulation of the liquid coolant through the radiators, and pump means controlled to pump the liquid coolant through the water circulation pipe assembly.
The CPU of a computer is the operation center of the computer. During the operation of the computer, the CPU produces heat. Heat must be quickly carried away from the CPU during the operation of the computer. Excessively high temperature causes the CPU unable to work normally. Various cooling means have been developed for dissipating heat from the CPU of a computer. FIG. 11 shows a CPU cooling arrangement according to the prior art. This structure of CPU cooling arrangement comprises a heat sink 9 mounted on the CPU 3, the heat sink 9 having a plurality of bottom mounting legs 92 inserted through respective through holes 31 on the CPU 3, a spring retainer 93 fastened to the bottom mounting legs 92 of the heat sink 9 to secure the heat sink 9 and the CPU 3 together, and a fan 91 mounted on the heat sink 9. This structure of CPU cooling arrangement achieves low performance. Because the heat sink 9 and the fan 91 are mounted on the CPU 3 deep inside the computer, hot air cannot be efficiently carried out of the computer.